The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant, which was developed by artificially pollinating an unnamed seedling (not patented in the US) with an unnamed seedling (not patented in the US). The two parents were crossed during the summer of 2001, and the resulting seed was sown in December 2001, in a controlled glasshouse environment. Out of the resulting seedlings one seedling was selected, as a distinct new variety and was named ‘JENthree’.
The variety can be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:                ‘JENthree’ has medium sized double flowers, while the unnamed seed parent has large double flowers.        ‘JENthree’ has pink colored petals, while the unnamed seed parent has red petals.        
The new variety can be distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling created by the same inventor, by the following combination of characteristics:                ‘JENthree’ has bigger flowers and foliage as compared to the unnamed pollen parent.        ‘JENthree’ has pink colored petals, while the unnamed pollen parent has dark red petals.        